


Qui aime bien châtie bien

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Chantage, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Judith observe, amusée, Yuri et Sodia qui se disputent et suggère à Flynn un stratagème pour améliorer leur relation. Par contre, pas certain que cela plaise aux concernés...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta/Complice/Partenaire de crime : Eliandre
> 
> Genre : Humour, Friendship, Romance

 « Pour la dernière fois Lowell, cesse de te servir dans les cuisines à chaque fois que tu viens ici ! »

« D'une, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis le seul à m'en prendre plein la tronche et de deux, tu penses vraiment qu'un misérable petit pain au lait va manquer à quelqu'un ? »

Flynn se massa les tempes face à cette énième dispute entre Yuri et Sodia. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui l'avait attaqué, ayant pris sur le fait l'épéiste sortir des cuisines avec son butin dont il venait juste d'avaler une bouchée. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire – et honnêtement, par rapport à Raven qui ciblait quasiment toujours les bouteilles de spiritueux, il était plutôt raisonnable – mais à chaque fois, c'était lui qui se faisait crier dessus par la rouquine… ce que le Commandant n'avait plus trop tenté d'arrêter depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ces deux-là se cherchaient toujours mutuellement.

A côté de lui, Judith semblait plutôt amusée par cette scène.

« C'est drôle de voir comment ils communiquent ensemble. » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Un peu dommage qu'ils n'arrivent qu'à exposer le pire de l'autre. »

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils se parlent sans chercher en permanence le conflit. » soupira le Commandant avec dépit. « Je peux toujours user de mon autorité sur Sodia mais pour Yuri… »

« On ne peut pas les contraindre à passer du temps ensemble… Quoique… »

La krytienne réfléchit quelque secondes avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air très satisfaite.

« S'ils doivent travailler ensemble, il leur faudra bien coopérer. » lui exposa-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Un travail conjoint avec l'Empire ne serait pas anormal après tout vu que l'Empereur Ioder veut améliorer les relations avec les Guildes. »

« Ce serait leur forcer la main et je ne suis pas persuadé que son Altesse approuve que l'on se serve de son nom juste pour que deux personnes fassent des efforts entre elles. » déclara Flynn, n'approuvant pas vraiment l'idée de faire cela à deux personnes dont il était proche.

« Oh ? Je serais curieuse de connaître son avis réel mais sache que si tu acceptes… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

« … Je ne dirai pas à une certaine personne où elle peut trouver la vingtaine de lettres que tu lui as écrite sans les lui envoyer. »

A cette phrase, le chevalier sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues avec violence et se dit qu'il ferait bien de ranger sa correspondance personnelle dans un endroit bien plus sûr – c'est-à-dire loin de son bureau et sous clé.

« D'accord, je marche. »

« Je savais que tu serais de mon avis ! »

Oui… Il ferait surtout n'importe quoi pour que ces lettres ne soient pas connues du public et, encore moins, de Lady Estellise envers qui il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer ses sentiments. Le voilà à présent contraint d'obéir à un odieux chantage…


	2. Tentative 1

Intérieurement, il maudissait à la fois Flynn et ce sale gosse d'Ioder avec leurs idées tordues…

Bon, Yuri reconnaissait que refuser une mission de la part de l'Empereur, ça faisait très mauvais effet pour Brave Vesperia – surtout que leur guilde était devenue très demandée, au point qu'ils étaient obligés de recruter et que la rumeur courait qu'ils allaient peut-être obtenir la place de l'Alliance de Sang au sein de l'Union – mais déjà, il trouvait louche que seul lui ait été exigé pour ce travail et que, en plus, on lui colle d'office un équipier sans lui demander son avis – quoique connaissant la personne, il se doutait que le sentiment était pleinement réciproque.

Merde quoi. Une mission conjointe pour resserrer les liens entre leurs deux nations, il pouvait le comprendre, mais être contraint de le faire avec la fille qui avait tenté de le tuer, c'était un peu fort ça…

Bien entendu, il avait jeté un regard assassin à son meilleur ami auquel ce dernier répondit que c'était son Altesse qui avait exigé cela et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas aller contre ses ordres – le léger rire nerveux qu'il avait cru entendre à un moment lui avait confirmé qu'il lui cachait une partie de la vérité. Il lui aurait volontiers collé son poing dans la figure…

A présent, le voilà coincé avec Sodia à enquêter dans les rues de Zaphias pour trouver celui qui avait volé un « objet très précieux » à un baron dont il avait immédiatement oublié le nom – il avait été tenté de lui dire une petite pique bien sentie mais la rousse lui avait écrasé les orteils avec violence et ce, sans interrompre sa discussion avec le noble.

« Sérieusement, comment cet abruti veut qu'on trouve son voleur si on ignore ce qui lui a été pris ? » demanda Yuri à sa camarade sur un ton agacé. « Il aurait au moins pu être précis… »

« Ne te plains pas Lowell. » répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale. « Et si tu avais été professionnel en écoutant ce qu'il se disait, tu saurais qu'on cherche quelqu'un de pas très malin. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. J'ai bien vu que cet imbécile a dû se prendre de plein fouet cet espèce de buisson dans sa fuite et qu'il… »

« Il a laissé des cheveux d'un blond terne avec un morceau de tissu blanc. »

D'accord… Professionnelle jusqu'au bout cette fille. Elle cachait très bien ses émotions dans ces cas-là et se comportait en parfait petit soldat… bien qu'il ait pu constater qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à faire tomber ce masque quand il était avec elle – il devait admettre qu'elle pouvait exprimer une vaste palette de sentiments quand elle se dévoilait et ce, bien qu'il n'ait essentiellement vu que la peur ou la colère chez elle.

« En d'autres termes, vu la qualité du tissu, nous cherchons tout simplement un noble. » exposa Sodia en lui montrant la preuve en question qu'elle avait pris soin de récupérer.

« Ça réduit effectivement les recherches. » admit Yuri en tournant la tête sur le côté, ne cherchant même plus à cacher tout le mépris qu'il avait pour cette affaire. « On cherche donc un blond de sang bleu qui est assez stupide pour ne pas voir où il va. On y est encore dans un mois… »

Il s'était attendu à une réplique acérée de la part de la jeune femme – il savait par Flynn qu'elle était issue de la noblesse – mais, au lieu de ça, il détecta une micro expression sur son visage qui lui laissait penser… qu'elle était d'accord avec lui ? Tiens donc…

Ils avaient commencé à parcourir le quartier noble en silence, cherchant du regard tous ceux qui pouvaient correspondre – Yuri en avait repérés quelques-uns qui portaient des perruques, ce qui le fit soupirer intérieurement – jusqu'à remarquer un homme qui avait la bonne couleur de cheveux et qui avait quelques griffures au visage, cachées maladroitement sous une couche épaisse de maquillage.

« J'suis pas très au fait de la mode par ici mais c'est la nouvelle tendance chez les hommes ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.

« Même si certains se maquillent, je doute fort que le style « agressé par un buisson à épines » soit très en vogue actuellement. » lui répondit Sodia sur le même ton.

L'individu tourna la tête vers eux après cette phrase et, en les voyant, se figea d'un coup – bon, il fallait dire aussi que Yuri était en train de lui faire un sourire assez sadique et que la rousse lui faisait signe de venir tout en lui jetant un regard glacial. Il ne fut absolument pas étonnant pour eux de voir leur suspect tenter de fuir… et glisser sur le pavé pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Cela faisait à peine une seconde de course poursuite.

« Comment il a fait son compte alors que le sol est sec ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, encore stupéfait par cette chute inattendue. « Il a deux pieds gauche ou quoi ? »

« Ou des chaussures trop grandes pour lui. » lui pointa la rouquine en désignant le soulier noir qui était au sol et qui, après examen, devait faire une taille de trop pour son propriétaire.

« Ça explique sa façon de marcher. »

Au moment où le type s'apprêtait à se relever, Yuri lui écrasa la main avec son pied, lui arrachant un cri de douleur – quelque peu exagéré vu qu'il n'appuyait pas aussi fort que ça.

« Vous me faites mal ! » s'exclama le noble en essayant de s'échapper. « Je porterai plainte pour agression ! »

« Et moi je peux vous arrêter pour refus d'obtempérer ainsi que cambriolage. » le contra Sodia sur un ton ferme en le pointant avec son épée. « On a une cellule de libre si ça vous intéresse… »

« Estimez-vous chanceux qu'il fasse beau en ce moment car quand il pleut, il y a de sacrées infiltrations d'eau par endroits. » en rajouta l'épéiste sans dissimuler le plaisir qu'il y prenait. « Et je ne parle de l'odeur qui y règne à cause de l'humidité… »

« STOP ! J'avoue tout… »

Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps le bougre. C'est dommage car il s'apprêtait à lui parler de la qualité de la nourriture en prison ainsi que des couchettes très confortables et des rencontres très intéressantes que l'on pouvait y faire des fois – après tout, c'est en cellule qu'il avait connu Raven et grâce à ce dernier qu'il en était sorti, sans oublier le fait qu'il avait aussi été enfermé dans une cellule avec Judith à la tour de Ghasfarost. En plus, pour une fois que Sodia ne lui gâchait pas son plaisir, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire durer un peu plus celui-ci.

Leur type avait vite admis les faits et ils l'avaient donc escorté jusqu'à chez lui pour récupérer ce qu'il avait dérobé. Ils retournèrent donc vite restituer son bien au baron… bien qu'ils tiraient tous les deux une sale tête en constatant que « l'objet très précieux » de l'affaire était en réalité un caleçon pour hommes – soi-disant une édition limitée faite par un tailleur très renommé et qui valait une petite fortune, un détail qui n'allégea en rien la forte exaspération qu'ils ressentaient.

« Mais c'est pas possible de faire perdre du temps aux gens pour des sous-vêtements… » soupira Yuri une fois qu'il furent dehors. « Donner des missions aussi stupides… Je m'en souviendrai que ce gosse est aussi tordu qu'il en a l'air. »

« Je te remercierai de ne pas insulter son Altesse. » lui lança Sodia sur un ton ferme. « Pour le reste, j'admets qu'il y a des manières plus judicieuses d'utiliser le personnel militaire… »

« Oh ? Donc en gros, quand je dis que la noblesse en général est pourrie, tu ne me contredis pas ? »

« Certains nobles sont des gens très biens mais oui, la majorité aime un peu trop leurs petits privilèges et les pires ne sont pas forcément ceux de plus haut rang contrairement à ce que l'on pense. Ma sœur aînée a cherché à me convaincre d'épouser un homme que je méprisais juste parce qu'il avait un meilleur titre que nous et qu'elle espérait voir son époux entrer au Conseil grâce à cette union… »

« Sauf qu'à la place, tu t'es engagée dans l'armée. Pas mal comme acte de rébellion. »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin à cette phrase, suffisant pour exprimer toute la fierté qu'elle avait d'avoir choisie sa propre voie.

« J'ai aussi été dans la brigade dirigée par cet homme vu qu'à l'époque, il était capitaine. » poursuivit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût en se tournant vers lui. « Il n'arrêtait pas de me faire du rentre-dedans quand je m'entrainais. »

« Cumore… » en conclut Yuri avec les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession. « Un bon exemple de pourri ce type. »

« La chance a été que Flynn Scifo venait d'être nommé lieutenant et qu'il lui fallait un sergent pour le seconder vu qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir sa propre brigade. J'ai immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion alors que je ne savais absolument pas qui il était et que je ne partageai pas vraiment ses espoirs pour l'Empire. »

Leur gros point commun à tous les deux : Flynn. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de constater à quel point ses idéaux avaient pu séduire ceux qui voulaient du changement, ce qui signifiait aussi que lui et la jeune femme avaient aussi ça en commun.

Arrivés aux abords du palais, Yuri sentit immédiatement que la trêve entre lui et Sodia venait de s'achever, celle-ci ayant remis en place son masque du parfait petit soldat.

« Je m'occupe de faire le rapport au Commandant. » déclara-t-elle avec neutralité. « Ça ne sert à rien d'être deux pour ça. »

« Dommage car j'aurais bien collé mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange pour la peine… » répliqua-t-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

« Raison de plus pour que je sois la seule à me charger de lui faire un compte-rendu de cette affaire… »

Vu le regard qu'elle lui jetait, il était clair qu'elle voulait qu'il s'en aille et vite. Il s'exécuta donc sans broncher – ça ne valait pas le coup qu'il traîne plus longtemps de toute façon et chercher des poux à la rousse ne l'intéressait pas actuellement – et il alla à l'auberge de la Comète pour oublier un peu le fait qu'il avait perdu son temps pour un simple caleçon… ainsi que peut-être envisager de faire un peu plus d'efforts avec la rouquine car elle commençait à piquer sa curiosité.

-§-

Flynn avait entendu le rapport de Sodia sur son travail conjoint avec Yuri. Si l'on exceptait l'absurdité de cette affaire, cela s'était apparemment bien passé. Il l'avait donc rapidement congédiée… après qu'elle ait eue la sympathie d'apporter une énorme pile de documents à signer – en croisant le regard de sa subordonnée, il comprit tout de suite que c'était sa façon à elle de se venger d'avoir été contrainte à faire cette mission.

Environ une heure plus tard, Judith était arrivée en passant par la fenêtre.

« Je les ai observés et je confirme qu'ils sont parfaitement capables de coopérer. » lui rapporta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Si on arrivait à les mettre dans un contexte un peu différent, je pense que leur relation s'améliorerait plus rapidement. »

« Je t'arrête : je pense que cette expérience est suffisante. » coupa-t-il en grimaçant face à la paperasse supplémentaire qu'il devait encore lire et signer. « On sait à présent qu'ils peuvent faire des efforts ensemble, ce qui est déjà bien. »

« Hm… Ça me rappelle qu'Estelle voulait qu'on se prenne un thé juste elle et moi. Je me demande de quoi je pourrai lui parler… »

« D'ACCORD ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose si toutes les missions viennent de l'Empire. »

« Aucun problème. »

Pour elle, c'était certain qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose. Lui par contre, il se voyait déjà écrasé sous une montagne de paperasse par Sodia et, très probablement, devoir affronter la mauvaise humeur de Yuri pendant un moment.


	3. Tentative 2

Sodia O'Daly voulait bien croire aux coïncidences et aussi que Terca Lumireis était moins vaste qu'elle ne l'imaginait… mais qu'on la remette sur une mission conjointe avec Yuri Lowell, là elle trouvait cela hautement suspect. Elle en conclut donc qu'elle allait devoir envisager très sérieusement d'inclure dans le courrier du Commandant toutes les lettres de femmes qu'elle ôtait volontairement de la pile afin qu'il ne soit pas distrait par ces multiples demandes en mariage – la rouquine en avait lues certaines et elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'une d'elles, très riche en détails érotiques et dont l'auteur était une duchesse ayant passé la soixantaine qui était connue pour être une véritable croqueuse d'hommes… ce qui était manifestement toujours d'actualité vu toutes les suggestions « d'exercices physiques » qu'elle proposait dans divers endroits de la capitale ainsi que dans pas mal de pièces du palais impérial.

Etrange qu'elle ne le plaigne pas d'avance sur ce coup… La colère sûrement.

Basiquement parlant, sur une mission d'escorte aller-retour au bastion de Deidon, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre et c'était un trajet qui durerait, au plus, deux jours. Sauf que le problème était que la personne qu'ils devaient protéger était une jeune femme de la noblesse nommée Elisabeth Magnolia, une amie d'enfance de Sodia qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années et qui, bien que très gentille, risquait fort de dévoiler des détails sur sa vie privée qu'elle aurait bien aimé garder pour elle.

Dès l'instant où elle avait su cela, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de craindre le pire… ce qui se confirma dès le moment où Betty – c'était le surnom qu'elle employait à l'époque pour désigner la jeune femme aux yeux marron et aux longs cheveux blond platine coiffés en un élégant chignon – commença à essayer de lui faire parler du temps où elles jouaient ensemble enfants et qu'elle repéra inconsciemment la lueur d'intérêt qui s'était allumée dans le regard anthracite de Lowell.

« Je suis ici pour vous protéger de tout danger Lady Magnolia, pas pour faire la conversation. » avait-elle finit par dire froidement, se fermant ainsi totalement à tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec son devoir de chevalier.

« Mais… » avait tenté Elisabeth avant de se raviser, l'air visiblement blessée. « Je comprends oui. »

« Je sens que ce travail va être d'enfer si on a déjà la reine des glaces qui est de sortie… » avait lancé l'épéiste avec son habituel ton sarcastique, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de colère qu'il ignora superbement.

Elle s'était retenue de lui dire sa façon de penser à ce moment-là mais, actuellement, elle était en train de se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû lui coller son poing dans la figure car, si elle se fiait au fait qu'il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Lady Magnolia et le ton qu'il employait avec elle, il _flirtait_ avec son amie d'enfance. Le pire était que ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure, ce qui ne faisait que décupler la colère que ressentait Sodia et que Repede, le quatrième membre de leur groupe, semblait parfaitement percevoir vu la façon dont il la fixait de son œil valide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ? » demanda-t-elle à l'animal sur un ton agacé, surveillant discrètement les deux autres qui étaient à environ deux mètres derrière eux.

Il lui répondit en continuant de la fixer, ce qui commençait à sérieusement la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Ça m'énerve de voir ton maître faire ça, c'est tout. » déclara-t-elle en s'assurant de prime abord que ceux à l'arrière étaient trop pris par leur conversation, ce qui semblait être le cas. « Nous sommes censés travailler et lui, il en profite pour draguer. C'est d'un manque de professionnalisme… »

La façon que le chien avait eue de gémir l'intrigua, comme s'il lui faisait remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas la seule chose qui l'agaçait dans cette situation. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était parfaitement capable de la comprendre…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle au juste ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant de dépit. « De toute manière, je vais devoir supporter un type que je ne peux pas encadrer donc je suis obligée de faire avec. »

Et puis, même si elle et Elisabeth ne s'étaient pas vues pendant des années, elle savait tout de même pas mal de choses à son sujet qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais voir ressortir. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sodia si elles avaient perdu contact tout ce temps mais il était vrai qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec beaucoup de personnes à cette même époque et que le fossé entre elle et sa sœur s'était brusquement élargi par la même occasion…

Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle s'était isolée et, vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Zaude, les minces espoirs de changer cela s'étaient brisés d'un coup.

Quand elle y repensait, elle avait rejoint les chevaliers impériaux pour éviter un mariage arrangé et c'était la seule chose qui la motivait au départ. Sauf qu'elle avait à présent un frein énorme à son ambition de carrière et c'était ce secret qui lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas toujours l'épéiste qu'elle se voyait poignarder…

Le grognement de Repede la fit se mettre immédiatement sur ses gardes. Une dizaine de secondes après, elle vit quatre hommes sortir des buissons qui, à leur attitude, étaient certainement des bandits.

Ça tombait bien car elle mourrait d'envie de frapper quelqu'un…

« Hey les gars ! On a trois gonzesses pour nous tous seuls ! »

… Elle avait bien entendu si elle se fiait au gros soupir d'agacement que Lowell avait laissé échappé. En même temps, elle aurait été un homme, elle non plus n'aurait probablement pas apprécié d'être désignée ainsi. Quoique là, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était la façon dont l'un d'eux la reluquait…

« Tu crois qu'elle porte quelque chose sous sa jupe la rouquine ? »

Bingo… Le nombre de fois qu'elle y avait eu droit à celle-là, c'était dingue. A croire que les hommes devenaient des animaux dès qu'ils voyaient une femme avec une jupe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux voire plus haut encore.

« J'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un élevage de porcs par ici. » déclara l'épéiste qui s'était placé au même niveau qu'elle. « Faut croire que je devais avoir le nez sacrément bouché la dernière fois que je suis passé par ici. »

« Mais c'est un mec ? » demanda l'un des bandits, réalisant leur première erreur.

« Ravi de constater que vous avez pas autant de merde dans les yeux que ce que je pensais… »

Sodia remarqua que Repede s'était mis en retrait, très certainement suite à un signe de son maître, et qu'il se tenait à présent près d'Elisabeth, paré à la défendre contre tout danger.

« Si ça se trouve c'est un travelo. » reprit un autre bandit. « C'est pas possible pour un mec de porter des cheveux aussi longs. »

« Si Duke Pantarei était présent lui aussi, je me demande ce que ça aurait donné. » fit-elle en sortant son épée, jugeant qu'il était plus que temps d'aller régler leur compte à ces imbéciles.

« Il les auraient probablement ignorés. » lui dit Lowell en l'imitant. « Sauf que là, c'est nous deux qu'ils insultent et en plus, ils nous barrent la route. »

« Un ratio de deux contre un donc. Qui prend qui ? »

« Honneur aux dames. »

Galant, lui ? Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre aujourd'hui car ça l'arrangeait. Son choix fut très rapide et, en un éclair, elle leur fonça dessus, suivie de près par l'épéiste qui prit le reste de la bande. Bien que les bandits s'étaient préparés à se défendre, ils n'étaient pas très bons au combat et celui-ci fut vite écourté quand, dans un réflexe faussement maladroit, elle frappa l'un d'eux à l'entre-jambe.

« Ils font encore les coques pour protéger les bijoux de famille dans l'armée impériale ? » lui demanda Yuri une fois le combat fini. « Parce que là, j'envisage sérieusement d'investir dedans. »

« Tu as si peur que je te frappe un jour à cet endroit précis ? » répliqua Sodia avec un léger sarcasme, sachant pertinemment que cela risquait fort de ne pas arriver.

« Disons qu'étant un homme, je peux te dire que ça fait VRAIMENT très mal de se prendre un coup à cet endroit. Ce n'est pas une expérience que t'as envie de renouveler généralement. »

Cette escarmouche avait eu le mérite de mettre la rouquine de meilleure humeur qu'à leur départ de Zaphias mais, jusqu'à leur arrivée au Bastion de Deidon, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement Elisabeth qui riait en entendant les anecdotes racontées par l'épéiste et dont les joues rosissaient légèrement quand il se montrait plutôt enjôleur. Elle avait du mal à comprendre en quoi cela pouvait autant l'agacer…

Une fois à destination, elle s'était séparée du groupe, officiellement pour leur réserver une tente pour la nuit – Lady Magnolia avait, de par son statut de noble, le droit de dormir dans sa propre tente si elle le souhaitait donc Sodia était allée s'occuper de cela –, officieusement pour être enfin un peu seule et essayer de faire un peu le point sur la situation. Sauf qu'elle se retrouva face à un souci : le seigneur des plaines était apparemment de sortie en ce moment et le nombre d'emplacements pour dormir était donc limité à cause du nombre élevé de personnes qui étaient coincées ici.

En d'autres termes, soit elle partageait la tente d'Elisabeth, soit elle dormait à la belle étoile avec Lowell. Super le choix…

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il était en train de venir à sa rencontre.

« Où est Lady Magnolia ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'il fut à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

« En sécurité avec Repede. » répondit Yuri avant de reprendre en plissant légèrement le nez. « Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, de préférence en privé. »

Bien que réticente à la chose, Sodia accepta – en même temps, elle doutait de pouvoir refuser – et elle suivit l'épéiste jusqu'à l'un des postes de vigie du Bastion, actuellement inoccupé vu qu'il était situé à l'opposé de là où sévissait le seigneur des plaines et que les gardes surveillaient grandement la bête pour parer à toute éventualité. Elle s'assit sur la caisse de bois présente à cet endroit, sentant instinctivement qu'elle n'allait probablement pas aimer la conversation…

« Bon, c'est quoi ton problème exactement ? »

Direct, ça on pouvait le dire. Diplomate par contre, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela vu le ton exaspéré qu'il avait employé – et puis elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas une qualité qu'il avait en sa possession.

« Excepté toi ? » répliqua-t-elle avec agacement et une pointe d'ironie.

« Je suis sérieux là. » fit sèchement Yuri, visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter. « Tu es d'une sale humeur depuis qu'on est partis et Betty n'a pas cessé de me demander ce qui n'allait pas alors que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. »

« Oh ? Vous en êtes déjà au stade des surnoms ? Si possible, attendez que je ne sois pas là pour passer à l'étape suivante… »

« Attends, stop. C'est ça qui te dérangeait depuis le départ ? »

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici pour travailler, ce que tu as l'air d'avoir totalement occulté vu ton attitude. »

L'épéiste resta stupéfait pendant deux secondes avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il lui fit signe de se pousser un peu puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu as ta façon de bosser et moi j'ai la mienne. » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Qui plus est, toi t'es sûre d'avoir un salaire, peu importe ce que tu fais. Moi par contre, si je n'ai pas de mission, je ne touche pas un seul gald. C'est compris ça ? »

« Mouais… » fit Sodia avec une moue boudeuse, n'appréciant guère que Yuri Lowell lui parle comme si elle avait six ans. « Je ne suis pas une gamine donc je te prierai de changer de ton. »

« C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes actuellement et, si je te traite comme une adulte, c'est certain que je vais te coller une paire de baffes. Aux dernières nouvelles, frapper les gens n'aide pas toujours à faire la paix avec eux… »

Faire la paix ? Là, elle était littéralement estomaquée et elle ne pouvait cacher son étonnement à son interlocuteur qui, d'un regard appuyé, lui confirma qu'il était sérieux.

« Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que j'ai besoin de m'assurer que j'aurais du travail donc, pour ça, je fais en sorte que les clients reviennent. » poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« D'où le flirt… » réalisa la rousse en se frappant le visage. « Je me suis imaginé des trucs donc… »

« Si tu me voyais déjà en train de la demander en mariage, je peux te dire que tu te trompais lourdement. Elle ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça et je ne m'amuse pas à coucher avec mes clientes, même si j'en connais une qui adorerait me mettre la main dessus… »

En le voyant faire la grimace, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Yuri n'était pas tenté par l'idée d'avoir des rapports plus intimes avec cette personne… Sodia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui, au lieu de stopper son hilarité, la fit s'amplifier.

« Je te jure que ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement outré. « Imagine-toi à ma place, face à la chef d'une puissante guilde qui demande sans arrêt à ce que ce soit toi qui fasse certaines missions pour elle et qu'elle passe son temps à te faire du rentre-dedans… »

« Tu as donc le privilège d'être le petit préféré de Kaufman ? » comprit la rousse avant de se remettre à pouffer de rire.

« C'est pas la pire encore. J'en ai connu une qui a été assez culottée en proposant carrément de me payer pour que je passe la nuit avec elle. Même si je reconnais que le montant était alléchant, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas noble et âgée d'au moins soixante-dix ans… »

« La description que tu me fais me rappelle une duchesse qui a envoyé une lettre très… intéressante au Commandant et que j'avais interceptée… Elle a une réputation de croqueuse d'hommes qui est apparemment véridique. »

« … A tout hasard, tu as gardé cette lettre ? Juste histoire d'avoir une meilleure idée de ce à quoi j'ai échappé. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, toi et moi ne sommes pas amis. »

A cette remarque, il la fixa en haussant un sourcil.

« Donc, si nous avions été amis, j'aurais pu lire cette lettre ? » demanda Yuri sur un ton moqueur. « Intéressant… »

« On est loin de l'être et ça a très peu de chances d'arriver. » répondit Sodia avec amertume en repensant à ce jour où elle avait pris une des pires décisions de sa vie.

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'avouer sa faute à Flynn par peur de perdre sa confiance… Ce poids était lourd à porter et elle n'avait personne pour l'y aider… si l'on exceptait le seul autre à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé mais lui avait-il réellement pardonné ?

« Dois-je en conclure que tu es aussi seule que tu en as l'air ? »

La rousse eut la gorge nouée face à cette question et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en pensant à la réponse. Oui, elle était seule…

« Je propose juste que l'on fasse la paix. » poursuivit l'épéiste en lui tendant la main. « Si ça ne te convient pas, tant pis. »

« … D'accord. » fit-elle en lui serrant la main. « On essaie de partir sur de nouvelles bases. »

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune homme et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait eu tort de ne pas saisir cette chance, surtout si ça l'aidait à alléger le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

« Bien. » dit-il en se levant. « Et si tu veux un conseil d'un non-ami, je connais une demoiselle très sympathique qui adorerait discuter de trucs de filles avec toi. Je dis ça, je dis rien. »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il la laissa en lui faisant un signe de la main. Sodia avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui suggérait de faire et elle se demanda un court instant si c'était une bonne idée de sa part de renouer avec Betty… avant de convenir que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de mettre un peu de côté son masque de soldat, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir moins seule.

En retournant au campement, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Yuri commencer à s'atteler à faire le repas du soir, Repede l'observant du coin de son œil valide. Il lui désigna la tente qui se trouvait derrière lui et elle y entra, trouvant Lady Magnolia en train de défaire son chignon, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux blond platine qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille.

« Sod… Ahem… Lieutenant O'Daly. » se corrigea la jeune noble en réalisant sa présence. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je viens m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure. » fit la rousse, ce qui étonna son interlocutrice. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on reste entre filles cette nuit Betty ? »

A cette question, le visage de son amie d'enfance s'illumina de joie.

-§-

Après une longue réunion, Flynn put enfin retourner dans son bureau où, suite au fait qu'il avait croisé Sodia dans les couloirs du palais, il s'attendait à y voir Judith en train de patienter jusqu'à son arrivée. Cependant, pas de signe de la krytienne excepté la fenêtre grande ouverte… et le tiroir de son bureau où il rangeait sa correspondance personnelle !

Pris de panique, il vérifia ses poches et réalisa son erreur : il avait dû la poser la clé sur son bureau au lieu de la garder sur lui, comme à son habitude. Et bien entendu, elle en avait profité pour agir…

Evidemment, le chevalier n'avait pas de preuves que c'était elle mais qui d'autre avait intérêt à ne prendre que le contenu de ce tiroir précisément ? La liste des suspects était relativement faible et quelque chose lui disait que ses craintes seraient bientôt confirmées…

-§-

Ce n'était pas que Judith ne faisait pas confiance à Flynn – l'existence de ces lettres était tout de même un excellent moyen de pression – mais sa loyauté envers ses amis risquait de lui faire vendre la mèche si elle n'agissait pas vite. Il lui parut donc évident qu'elle devait dérober les lettres pour préserver au maximum son chantage… et qu'elle y gagnerait à se trouver un complice dans cette affaire.

« Oh ? Bonsoir mademoiselle Judith. » la salua l'empereur Ioder quand elle entra dans son bureau. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'aurais un petit quelque chose à vous proposer votre Altesse… »


	4. Tentative 3

S'il y a bien une chose que Yuri n'aimait pas, c'était les missions stupides – heureusement pour Brave Vesperia, Karol avait le don pour flairer les trois-quarts d'entre-elles et ils avaient assez de fonds pour se permettre de les refuser quand ils les voyaient venir. Certaines avaient été refilées aux nouvelles recrues pour les tester – ils en avaient retenus trois pour le moment, faute d'avoir un bâtiment assez grand pour plus de monde – mais l'épéiste avait été contraint d'accepter celle de Kaufman – il en avait marre de jouer les gardes-du-corps et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire, comme d'habitude. Heureusement qu'elle le payait bien en contrepartie.

C'était donc en milieu d'après-midi qu'il fut, pour sa plus grande joie, de retour à Dahngrest. Il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment de sa guilde pour aller se reposer un peu quand, en passant près du QG de l'Union, il fut assez étonné de voir Sodia, facile à reconnaître avec sa tignasse rousse et son uniforme de lieutenant, en train de parler vivement avec Raven et Judith. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

« Tiens, regardez qui est de retour ! » s'exclama le plus vieux avec un rictus moqueur en l'apercevant. « Comment va cette chère Kaufman ? »

« Toi, tu enlèves ce sourire de ton visage ou bien je m'en occupe moi-même. » le menaça Yuri en lui montrant son poing.

« Les grands mots, tout de suite ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas frapper un pauvre vieillard au cœur fragile ? »

« J'aurais plutôt dis « vieux pervers qui se rince l'œil à la première occasion » mais je ne connais pas assez le personnage pour être sure de moi. » répliqua la rousse en plissant les yeux de colère, se souvenant très certainement du jour où elle avait attrapé l'ex-chevalier en train de se faufiler dans le dortoir réservé aux officiers de sexe féminin et dont l'histoire était venue à ses oreilles via Flynn.

« C'est vrai que c'est souvent l'impression qu'il donne au départ. » fit l'épéiste avec nonchalance. « Il faut dire aussi qu'il a tendance à avoir des fourmis dans les mains dès qu'il voit une femme… »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Raven, l'air outré. « Je suis un homme respec… Minute… »

Les sourcils froncés, le plus âgé le regarda lui puis Sodia, comme si quelque chose était suspect chez eux avant de reculer d'un pas en les fixant avec effroi.

« Ca fait une minute que vous êtes ensemble et pas de cris, rien ? » s'étonna l'archer, l'air horrifié. « Mais vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

« T'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? » répliqua Yuri sur un ton agacé.

« Les miracles arrivent Raven. » tempéra Judith avec un sourire en coin. « Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il a bien été d'accord pour recruter un noble dans la guilde, ce qui fait deux miracles. »

C'est vrai que lors du recrutement, l'épéiste avait été présent ainsi que tous les autres membres de Brave Vesperia. Ils avaient dû avoir environ trente candidatures mais deux avaient retenues leur attention car ils avaient été recommandé par Rita : deux garçons, chacun ayant autour de seize ans, ayant un style de combat similaire mais des compétences magiques différentes. Le premier, spécialisé dans les sorts de soin, avait été pris sans hésitation mais pour le second, un mage de feu originaire de la noblesse de Zaphias, Yuri avait été prêt à dire qu'il n'en voulait pas… jusqu'à ce que le concerné ouvre la bouche – il comprit à cet instant pourquoi leur magicienne préférée le leur avait envoyé : ça avait dû être très explosif entre eux. Sa grande franchise – et aussi sa façon de parler assez familière – lui avait permis d'être recruté.

Par contre, le jeune homme trouvait étrange la façon dont la krytienne le regardait…

« Bah, comme je l'expliquais à notre charmante invitée, son amie ne craint rien avec Harry. » reprit Raven en haussant les épaules. « S'il a envie d'avoir un moment en tête à tête avec elle, c'est son droit et je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. »

« Et moi, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que son Altesse m'a ordonné d'assurer sa protection et que ce n'est pas en poireautant ici que je vais y parvenir ! » répliqua Sodia, quelque peu énervée.

« Cela fait dix minutes que c'est comme ça. » souligna Judith dans un léger soupir. « Il y a aussi Repede qui est avec Harry et Lady Magnolia. »

Voilà donc pourquoi la subordonnée de Flynn était de mauvaise humeur : elle avait pour mission d'assurer la sécurité de Betty. Même si son amie n'était pas en danger, ça n'allait pas être évident de la calmer vu qu'elle était en service et qu'elle avait l'impression que le plus vieux voulait l'empêcher de faire son travail. La situation n'était pas évidente à gérer…

« Et si on m'expliquait plutôt pourquoi ce voyage de Zaphias jusqu'à Dahngrest ? » demanda Yuri, interrompant ainsi la dispute qui était en cours. « J'imagine que ça a un côté officiel. »

« L'empereur Ioder a proposé à des membres de la noblesse de venir effectuer des séjours à but diplomatiques pour améliorer les relations entre l'Empire et l'Union. » répondit Sodia en employant son ton professionnel tout en gardant le membre de l'Altosk dans son champ de vision. « Comme Lady Magnolia s'était portée volontaire, il m'a été proposé de lui servir d'escorte, ce que j'ai accepté. Sauf que le fait que l'on m'empêche de mener à bien ma mission n'était pas prévu du tout… »

« Je reconnais que de ta part le vieux, ça m'étonne un peu… » admis l'épéiste en fixant avec suspicion son camarade, trouvant tout de même curieux qu'il se comporte ainsi.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » abdiqua Raven, en ayant visiblement assez de subir la mauvaise humeur de la rousse et ne souhaitant pas voir les attaques à son encontre se multiplier. « Si je fais cela, c'est parce que le petit m'a soufflé qu'il trouvait la miss… plutôt mignonne. »

… Il avait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs ? Quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait, Karol lui avait mentionné le fait qu'Harry Whitehorse semblait un peu déprimé ces jours-ci. Ca ne pouvait effectivement pas lui faire de mal que d'avoir une compagnie du style de Betty. Par contre, vu l'expression qu'avait Sodia, elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Pas bon ça.

« Repede n'est pas revenu en catastrophe donc on peut supposer que tout se passe bien. » fit Judith en fixant le bâtiment de l'Union tout en esquissant un léger sourire. « Peut-être même que Lady Magnolia va y rester plus tard que prévu. »

Le grognement de la part de la rouquine en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait. Si personne ne la calmait, elle allait sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un et le mordre. Il avait intérêt à être paré…

« Ce serait quand même osé de sa part d'aller aussi vite. » déclara le plus âgé sur un ton un peu malicieux. « Quoique dormir aux côtés d'une belle femme, ça n'a pas de prix. »

A l'instant où il sentit que ça allait exploser, Yuri attrapa Sodia par la taille et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'étrangler Raven et de proférer une bonne série de menaces et, très probablement, de divers jurons.

« Hey ! Il blaguait là ! » tenta le jeune homme pour calmer la rousse qui essayait de se libérer de sa prise. « C'est pas une raison pou- AIE ! »

Honnêtement, vu où était sa main, il aurait dû s'attendre à se faire mordre. Et apparemment, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher avant qu'il l'ait libérée. Il étouffa un autre cri de douleur quand elle lui écrasa violemment le pied, faisant qu'il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur elle.

« Laisse-moi partir Lowell ! » s'exclama la femme chevalier alors qu'elle se faisait tirer en arrière.

« Vous feriez vraiment un charmant couple tous les deux. »

Cette simple petite phrase de Judith calma instantanément la situation : Sodia avait cessé de se débattre, ses oreilles étant devenues rouges de gêne tandis que Yuri, lui, était plus que choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui, en couple avec cette fille ? Certes, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse – enfin, il l'espérait – mais c'était quand même osé de sa part de sortir un truc pareil sans prévenir.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigna d'un pas de la femme soldat, la libérant par la même occasion, la krytienne eut un rire amusé.

« C'est drôle de voir ce qu'il faut dire pour que vous vous calmiez tous les deux. » fit la chevaucheuse de dragons avec les yeux pétillants de malice. « Si seulement cela pouvait arriver plus souvent… »

Pendant que Sodia, remise du choc, argumentait de nouveau avec Raven, cette phrase de Judith piqua l'intérêt de Yuri, ou plutôt le ton qu'elle avait employé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait manigancer au juste ?

-§-

Après avoir réussi à apaiser la lieutenant concernant le fait que Lady Magnolia ait accepté l'invitation d'Harry, celle-ci était allée à l'auberge tandis que Yuri espérait enfin pouvoir piquer un somme au QG de Brave Vesperia… avant que Raven, pour le remercier du coup de main, ne le traine dans un bar et réussisse à le faire boire plus qu'il n'était capable de tolérer – il tenait mal l'alcool et c'était, malheureusement pour lui, un fait connu parmi ses amis proches. Ses souvenirs d'après son premier verre étaient assez flous mais il était certain de s'être battu ou, au moins, d'avoir reçu un bon coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le seul truc dont il était certain en se réveillant ce matin, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre… mais plutôt à l'auberge. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici et qui lui avait fait ces bandages aux mains ?

« Tu sais que tu devrais arrêter l'alcool Lowell ? »

Son sang se figea quand il reconnut la voix de Sodia. Il tourna la tête sur le côté… un peu trop rapidement au goût de la migraine qu'il avait depuis son réveil. Malgré cela, il put constater que la jeune femme n'était pas très habillée, n'étant vêtue que du bas de son uniforme et d'un soutien-gorge noir, et que ceci ne semblait pas vraiment l'émouvoir – il nota qu'elle avait une belle cicatrice sur son flanc gauche, probablement dû à l'attaque d'un monstre vu sa forme irrégulière.

« Tu sais que t'es à moitié à poil là ? » répliqua Yuri, la bouche un peu pâteuse, tandis que ses yeux faisaient le tour des autres cicatrices sur le corps de la jeune femme. « Et je fiche quoi ici moi ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé pas très loin en train de te battre contre un autre ivrogne puis contre un poteau que tu accusais de t'avoir volé ton dessert. » répondit la rouquine en enfilant un tee-shirt noir. « N'étant pas officiellement en service et ne pouvant t'arrêter pour trouble à l'ordre public, je me suis permise de te neutraliser avec un coup de poing bien placé. »

... Soit il avait sacrément bu l'autre nuit, soit elle avait une sacrée droite et pouvait aisément rivaliser avec Judith dans cette catégorie, soit c'était les deux à la fois. Chance pour lui qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de viser plus bas que le ventre…

« Comme je ne savais pas où se trouvait le QG de ta guilde et que Betty est apparemment restée avec Harry Whitehorse toute la nuit, je t'ai ramené ici. » poursuivit Sodia en continuant de mettre son uniforme. « Et je te signale que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre de ta tenue vestimentaire. »

Yuri haussa un sourcil, intrigué par cette phrase, puis il baissa les yeux… pour constater qu'il était torse nu ! Il déglutit avec appréhension avant de soulever le drap… et découvrir, comme il le craignait, qu'il était nu comme un ver. Un rire nerveux lui échappa face à cela, surtout quand il se souvint que la cause de cela n'était autre qu'une partie de strip poker avec Judith qu'il avait lamentablement perdue – de ce qu'il avait vu dans un coin de la chambre, il avait seulement réussi à conserver ses bottes – et cette peste de krytienne avait gardé ses fringues.

A tous les coups, elle avait demandé à Raven de le faire boire afin qu'il accepte de jouer avec elle car, sobre, il ne serait pas tombé dans ce piège odieux, surtout parce qu'il savait qu'elle trichait quand c'était à son tour de mélanger les cartes.

Sa vision fut soudainement bloquée par une serviette blanche que la rouquine lui avait jetée au visage.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer. » déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il ôtait le morceau de tissu de devant ses yeux. « Au moins tu pourras sortir d'ici avec un minimum de dignité. »

« Merci. » fit-il en s'extirpant des draps, grimaçant face au mal de tête carabiné qu'il avait. « Si t'as un truc contre la gueule de bois, je suis preneur. »

Bon, au final, elle ne lui donna rien contre sa migraine mais elle avait été assez sympathique avec lui pour utiliser une partie de sa solde afin de lui acheter au moins un pantalon et une chemise. La prochaine fois qu'il sera à Zaphias, il faudra qu'il la rembourse, même si elle lui avait dis que ça ne pressait pas – le jeune homme avait noté qu'elle fixait souvent l'endroit où elle l'avait poignardé, ayant très certainement vu la cicatrice lorsqu'elle l'a aidé à aller dans le lit. Il avait insisté et elle avait fini par lâcher quel était son jour de repos et où se trouvaient ses appartements – sans surprise, elle logeait au palais et sa fenêtre n'était pas très éloignée de celle de Flynn.

Comme le chemin était pratiquement le même pour aller au QG de l'Union, Sodia l'accompagnait jusqu'au QG de Brave Vesperia, son masque de chevalier de nouveau en place sur son visage.

« Je dois dire que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas été à poil en face d'une fille. » réalisa Yuri en relevant les manches de la chemise en lin beige qu'il portait. « D'habitude, ça les gêne un minimum. »

« J'ai vu pire quand j'étais une jeune recrue chez les chevaliers impériaux. » répliqua la rousse avec un léger sourire amusé. « Certains de nos camarades masculins avaient tendance à oublier qu'il y avait des femmes avec eux donc j'ai pu en voir plusieurs aller ou sortir des douches sans vêtements. »

« Les joies des douches communes. Me souviens que Flynn se levait toujours aux aurores pour se laver afin de ne croiser personne. Dommage qu'un jour d'autres ait eu la même idée que lui. »

La tête de son meilleur ami était mémorable. Lui qui était plutôt pudique, devoir se savonner devant tout le monde avait été une vraie épreuve pour lui et lui avait permis de prendre sur lui dans ce genre de situation. Ainsi, Yuri n'avait plus jamais été réveillé avant le lever du soleil parce que son ami d'enfance partait se doucher avant les autres afin que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il cachait sous ses fringues.

« Heu… Lowell ? » fit Sodia en s'arrêtant subitement de marcher. « Tu n'es peut-être pas le seul qui a eu un souci cette nuit. »

Il la fixa quelques secondes sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle pointe du doigt… Raven qui ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme… et de son habillement vu que ses cheveux étaient en bataille et qu'il portait uniquement son manteau violet sur lui, signe que lui aussi avait dû y laisser des plumes face à Judith mais qu'il avait été plus malin en choisissant de garder son manteau plutôt que ses chaussures – il devait surtout être plus sobre que lui ce fameux soir. Bon, il avait aussi l'air d'un vrai pervers pour une fois mais il n'était visiblement pas si fier que ça d'être dans cette tenue.

« Lui aussi il s'est fait avoir hein… » soupira Yuri avec dépit avant de faire un signe de la main. « Hey ! Le vieux ! »

« Hein ? » fit Raven en se tournant vers eux, visiblement surpris de les voir. « Vous foutez quoi ici tous les deux ? »

« Elle va récupérer Betty et moi mes fringues. Où est Judy ? »

A cette question, une grimace apparut sur le visage du plus âgé, signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et que l'épéiste n'allait pas apprécier de l'entendre…

« Juste après qu'elle ait gagné notre petite partie de poker, elle est partie avec ses gains… en précisant qu'elle avait un client qui lui avait promis une belle récompense en échange de tes vêtements… »

… Inspirer… Expirer… Inspirer… Expirer…

…

Judith allait le lui payer très cher… NON MAIS OSER VENDRE SES AFFAIRES ! Quel culot elle avait celle-là ! Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas à Kaufman parce que là, il pouvait toujours rêver pour revoir ses habits…

-§-

« Ah ! Vous l'avez eu ! Je ne pensais pas que vous l'obtiendrez si tôt. »

Oh mais Judith savait qu'elle arriverait à ses fins, surtout si elle s'arrangeait pour qu'une distraction potentielle soit sur place au bon moment. L'empereur Ioder n'avait pas pleinement compris le pourquoi de son insistance sur ce jour précis mais, en voyant le résultat, il en avait à présent saisi toute l'importance.

« Ai-je à présent votre coopération totale dans cette entreprise votre Altesse ? » demanda-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais certainement ! » répondit avec enthousiasme le jeune empereur en jetant un regard en coin sur les vêtements qu'elle avait réussi à dérober à Yuri en trichant au strip poker. « Même si j'ai encore quelques scrupules de participer à ce chantage envers ce cher Flynn, si cela peut permettre de renforcer nos relations avec l'Union, je suis prêt à faire quelques sacrifices. »

« En parlant des relations entre nos nations, puis-je vous souffler une idée ou deux ? »


	5. Tentative 4

Quand Sodia fut de retour à Zaphias, elle était encore partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude concernant Betty. Il était clair pour elle que son amie s'était très bien entendue avec Harry Whitehorse mais elle trouvait quand même un peu irréfléchi de sa part d'avoir accepté cette demande en mariage – Raven avait été aussi étonné qu'elle quand il avait vu le petit-fils du Don prendre ses mains entre les siennes et avait déclaré qu'il souhaiterait l'épouser avant de se raviser en disant qu'il avait peut-être été trop expéditif… Sauf que quiconque connaissait Elisabeth Magnolia savait qu'elle prenait souvent des décisions importantes très rapidement et il ne fut pas si étonnant que cela qu'elle accepte cette proposition avec un sourire qui faillit faire chavirer le pauvre Harry – bon, seule la rouquine n'était pas étonnée car Betty vivait la situation qui l'avait poussée à rejoindre les chevaliers, à savoir un potentiel mariage arrangé avec un homme qui ne s'intéressait qu'à son titre, et vu son caractère, elle devait très nettement préférer être en ménage avec quelqu'un d'un rang différent du sien.

Cette annonce d'un mariage entre un membre éminent de l'Union et une noble de l'Empire avait enchanté l'empereur au plus haut point ainsi que la princesse Estellise et le Commandant. Bien entendu, beaucoup parmi la noblesse avaient râlé, certains rejetant cette alliance en la déclarant comme irrecevable et déshonorante. Cela agaça la rousse ainsi que Flynn qui dut défendre le choix de Lady Magnolia devant le Conseil. Il avait eu du mal à les convaincre jusqu'à ce qu'un des capitaines présents dans l'assemblée ne vienne souligner le fait que bon nombre de jeunes femmes issues de la noblesse qui se trouvaient dans leurs rangs avaient choisi la chevalerie pour échapper à des unions arrangées par avance et non par vocation, ce qui avait des fois des conséquences très fâcheuses pour celles qui ne présentaient aucune aptitudes nécessaire pour se battre. Ceci permit de faire enfin taire la polémique et la réunion put reprendre son cours normal.

Afin de fêter dignement ce mariage, une grande réception avait été souhaitée et Aurnion choisie comme lieu pour la recevoir. Sodia avait participé à tous les préparatifs et avait commencé à voir comment organiser la sécurité des lieux quand il lui fut annoncée qu'elle serait une des demoiselles d'honneur et qu'elle se devait donc de porter autre chose que son uniforme.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle s'était retrouvée à porter cette robe vert anis tandis que, du côté des garçons d'honneur, elle avait dû se retenir de sourire en voyant Yuri Lowell qui essayait discrètement de desserrer la cravate noire de son costume… ce qui échoua quand il eut son pied écrasé par celui de Flynn – lui avait revêtu sa tenue d'apparat pour l'occasion, celle-ci se composant d'une armure plus légère et d'habits aux teintes bleu et or – qui avait apparemment perçu son manège.

Une fois l'union entre Harry Whitehorse et Elisabeth Magnolia prononcée, les festivités en leur honneur purent commencer.

« On ne pouvait rêver meilleure solution pour consolider les liens entre l'Union et l'Empire. » déclara le Commandant qui, tout comme elle, se tenait un peu en retrait. « Même si tout cela aura été un peu précipité. »

« C'est Betty. » soupira Sodia avant de prendre une gorgée du verre de vin rouge qu'elle tenait à la main. « Tant qu'elle est heureuse ainsi … »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Yuri qui s'était faufilé entre divers couples qui dansant sur la piste tout en jetant des regards inquiets derrière lui.

« Un problème Lowell ? » demanda la rouquine tout en notant que la cravate noire du jeune homme s'était volatilisée, signe qu'il l'avait certainement ôtée dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

« Il est où ce sale gosse qui vous sert d'empereur ? » questionna l'épéiste en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. « Pas par ici j'espère… »

« Je te prierai de te montrer plus respectueux quand tu parles de son Altesse. » réprimanda Flynn en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Et si ta tenue te dérange autant, tu n'as qu'à aller te changer ! »

« Etant donné qu'une certaine personne m'a dérobé mes vêtements il y a quelques temps et qu'elle refuse toujours de me dire où ils sont, mon seul change possible consiste en un débardeur et un short jaune. Même à Dahngrest, ça passerait pas pour un mariage. »

« Tu ne les as toujours pas récupérés ? » s'étonna Sodia en posant son verre sur une table à moins d'un mètre d'elle. « J'aurais pensé qu'elle les auraient vendus à Kaufman… »

L'histoire de cette soirée bien arrosée à la cité des guildes et ses conséquences était venue aux oreilles de son supérieur qui avait déclaré que son meilleur ami pouvait s'estimer heureux que cela ait eu lieu hors de sa juridiction car autrement, il lui aurait fait passer l'envie de tester de nouveau ses limites avec l'alcool.

« Moi aussi… » soupira l'épéiste avec un agacement aisément perceptible. « Et cette peste de Judy ne veut toujours pas parler ! Si seulement j'avais un moyen de pression sur elle… »

« Dans un sens, tu l'as un peu cherché. » fit le jeune Commandant avant de déglutir, geste qui intrigua sa subordonnée. « Tu sais très bien que tu tiens mal l'alcool. »

A cette phrase, Yuri eut une moue boudeuse et il tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, faisant voler sa queue de cheval qui vint frapper son épaule gauche. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait ce geste que ses yeux se plissèrent de colère à la vue de quelque chose. En suivant le regard de l'épéiste, la rousse vit Judith, particulièrement difficile à manquer dans cette longue robe noire où il manquait quand même pas mal de tissu pour qu'elle soit considérée comme décente – entre le dos quasi totalement découvert, le décolleté très plongeant sur le devant et la fente sur le côté qui dévoilait beaucoup ses jambes, la majorité des membres de la gente masculine était incapable de poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur la krytienne… au grand dam de pas mal de ces dames.

Quand elle remarqua que Lowell détaillait lui aussi la tenue de sa camarade de guilde, une bouffée de rage s'empara de Sodia…

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! » s'exclama Ioder depuis la scène aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. « Afin de célébrer cette union entre nos deux nations, j'invite chacun de vous, sur cette musique, à danser avec un partenaire de l'autre pays. »

Plusieurs murmures se faisaient dans l'assemblée et, pendant dix bonnes secondes, la femme chevalier craignait qu'il ne soit encore trop tôt pour oser cela. Mais en voyant les couples se former petit à petit, elle soupira de soulagement et vit du coin de l'œil son supérieur arborer un air satisfait.

« Eh bien… On dirait que l'ambiance festive contribue à faire évoluer les mœurs. » fit une voix féminine.

Judith les avaient rejoints, son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, traîtresse ? » demanda Yuri avec acidité, n'ayant visiblement toujours pas digéré que ses vêtements aient été dérobés.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir. » répondit l'air de rien la manieuse de lance en se tournant vers Flynn. « Le Commandant est-il disponible pour une danse ? »

« Heu… » commença le chevalier, ses yeux bleus n'ayant pu s'empêcher de se poser sur le profond décolleté qui venait d'être placé juste sous son nez et qui lui amena quelques couleurs rosées au niveau de joues. « Certainement, oui. »

Avec un léger rire amusé, la krytienne emmena le soldat avec elle sous les regards déçus de pas mal d'invités de sexe masculin et aussi de quelques femmes qui lorgnaient depuis un moment sur le blond.

« Elle n'a pas peur d'avoir froid habillée comme ça ? » demanda Sodia, n'ayant pu retenir une pique de jalousie envers Judith et le fait qu'elle parvenait à attirer facilement l'attention des hommes sur elle.

« Je peux t'assurer que non. » répondit nonchalamment Yuri en tournant la tête du côté où étaient placés les desserts. « Bon, tu m'excuseras mais… »

« Ah ! Vous voilà Yuri ! »

A la subite apparition de l'empereur Ioder derrière lui, l'épéiste grinça fortement des dents, ce qui fit sursauter la rousse, pas du tout préparée à cette réaction très inhabituelle. Elle vit ce dernier, les yeux luisant d'effroi, se poser avec horreur sur le jeune noble aux cheveux blonds.

« Vous avez perdu votre cravate tout à l'heure. » fit l'Empereur avec le sourire tout en montrant l'objet du délit qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Je peux vous aider à la remettre si vous le souhaitez. »

« Non… ça ira. » répondit le membre de Brave Vesperia avec un frisson, faisant encore plus se questionner la jeune femme sur le pourquoi de ces réactions.

« Dommage. Puis-je échanger quelques pas de danse avec vous ? »

« Ah mais… J'ai déjà une partenaire ! »

Sans prévenir, Yuri lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna rapidement parmi les autres couples tout en ignorant ses protestations sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout danser – c'était une activité qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée, principalement car à chaque bal, on la forçait à être la partenaire d'un homme qui pouvait potentiellement accepter de l'épouser et que son dernier cavalier en date était Alexander Cumore. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient bien mélangés aux autres, elle jeta un regard noir au jeune homme.

« Lowell… » grogna-t-elle en se plaçant correctement pour entamer la danse.

« Désolé mais fallait que je sauve mon cul ! » s'expliqua-t-il en suivant le mouvement des autres couples. « Il me colle à la première occasion et je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui m'a mis la main aux fesses quand Harry faisait son discours ! »

« Choisis une autre partenaire la prochaine fois ! »

« Dans le cas présent, mes options étaient limitées. »

Le silence se fit entre eux durant une bonne minute, laissant à chacun le temps de se calmer un peu et à la jeune femme d'observer inconsciemment cette peau claire que la chemise blanche, ouverte sur la haut, laissait à découvert. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voyait cela chez lui pour la première fois, surtout d'aussi près, mais déjà à Dahngrest, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas détailler ce torse imberbe et finement dessiné, agrémenté de quelques cicatrices plus ou moins visibles qui montrait qu'elle faisait face à un homme d'action.

« Etonnant que tu saches danser. » laissa échapper Sodia en réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas marché sur les pieds, ce qui était, elle devait l'admettre, une agréable surprise pour ses orteils.

« Le vieux m'a pas lâché avec ça… » soupira Yuri tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le dernier endroit où se trouvait Ioder. « Je suis persuadé que c'est ce sale gosse qui a exigé que je sois présent. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu paranoïaque Lowell ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Sur ce simple mot, il l'entraîna dans un demi-tour sans la prévenir et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une réprimande, elle remarqua l'Empereur qui… humait la cravate de l'épéiste ? Elle pensa qu'elle hallucinait jusqu'à ce que son souverain range soigneusement le vêtement dans une poche intérieure de sa veste avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouvaient les desserts.

« Je reconnais qu'il y a de quoi avoir des soupçons… » admit Sodia en reportant son attention sur son cavalier qui faisait la grimace.

« Ce sale gosse en veut à mon cul oui ! » s'exclama Yuri dont le regard se tourna du côté de la table des desserts. « Je rêve ou bien il compte m'appâter avec des gâteaux ? Il est en train d'en remplir une pleine assiette… »

« Tu n'es donc pas gay… »

Le membre fondateur de Brave Vesperia la fixa avec un air choqué… ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était plutôt intéressé par les femmes mais vu le contexte, elle n'avait pas pu résister.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de rire de mon malheur. » la réprimanda le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux te taquiner un peu. » répliqua-t-elle en se retenant de rire de nouveau. « Et puis là, il n'est pas en train de t'attendre dans ta chambre que je sache. »

Vu la lueur horrifiée qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard anthracite, Sodia jugea qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu loin… avant d'estimer qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire quand elle réalisa que l'empereur Ioder était en train de s'éclipser discrètement avec une assiette remplie à ras bord de gâteaux.

« J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite. » déclara-t-elle avant de sentir la prise sur sa main droite se resserrer douloureusement.

« Ne me dis pas… » commença Yuri en ne dissimulant pas son effroi.

« Tu es prié de me lâcher et oui, tes craintes sont apparemment justifiées. »

Elle ajouterait même qu'elle avait à présent une bonne idée de qui avait pu acheter les vêtements de l'épéiste à Judith mais elle n'avait pas de preuves sur ce point et quelque chose lui disait qu'une perquisition dans les appartements royaux risquait d'être fort… compliquée.

« Pas la peine que je tente de me cacher dans la tente de Flynn sur ce coup. » constata le jeune homme avec dépit. « C'est le premier endroit où il risque d'aller me chercher… »

« J'aurais cru que tu quitterais Aurnion à la fin des festivités. » pointa la jeune femme, trouvant un peu étrange qu'il soit coincé ici. « Un travail dans les parages ? »

« Moi non mais Judy oui… Et elle n'a aucune intention de me prêter Ba'ul pour retourner à Dahngrest. »

Même s'il tentait d'attraper un bateau pour retourner en Illycia, il n'en aurait pas un avant demain matin, ce qui faisait qu'il était coincé ici. Sodia fit rapidement le tour de toutes les options possibles et, à son grand regret, elle n'en voyait qu'une de réalisable…

« Je suis seule dans ma chambre si ça t'intéresse… » commença-t-elle avant de froncer le nez en voyant son interlocuteur la fixer avec suspicion. « Je ne compte pas te tuer et ce n'est pas une proposition pour du sport sous les draps. »

« Dommage ça. » fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin… qui disparut de ses lèvres quand la rousse lui écrasa violemment le pied en lui arrachant un « ouille ! » de douleur.

« Mon offre peut potentiellement ne plus être valable si tu recommences tes bêtises. »

Après un échange de regards noirs, Yuri se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition…

-§-

_Tu es vraiment une pauvre idiote ma chère sœur ! Si tu avais fait comme convenu, nous aurions un statut bien meilleur que celui que nous avons actuellement mais non, il a fallu que tu brises tes fiançailles pour aller te mettre au service d'un idéaliste ! Qu'est-ce que tu y as gagné au final Sodia ?_

Ces paroles, c'était celles que sa sœur aînée, Sarah Devon née O'Daly, lui avait jetées en pleine figure la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Elles s'entendaient bien quand elles étaient enfants mais tout cela avait changé quand leur mère était morte. Sa sœur s'était plongée dans les mondanités tandis qu'elle s'était progressivement réfugiée dans une forteresse de solitude.

Là, elle se voyait à Zaude, Sarah près du bord de la plateforme en train de la traiter de tous les noms. Ça, elle pouvait l'encaisser… mais quand sa sœur se mit à insulter leur mère, elle devint folle de rage et elle ne put résister à cette impulsion de lui planter avec violence cette dague en pleine poitrine… avant de réaliser la gravité de son geste…

… puis crier face à l'acte horrible qu'elle venait de commettre.

-§-

« Sodia ! Réveille-toi merde ! »

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et le souffle court, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur le visage inquiet de Yuri. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar et que le jeune homme, vu où étaient posées ses mains, avait dû la secouer par les épaules afin qu'elle sorte des méandres du sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre au juste ?

« Aurnion, mariage de Betty. » dit-il, comme s'il avait entendu la question qu'elle venait de se poser. « Tu m'as proposé de me cacher ici. »

Ah, oui. Pas très convenable de la part d'une fille issue de la noblesse mais elle avait déjà dû partager sa tente avec des hommes, notamment avec Flynn, quand elle était en dehors de Zaphias donc cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait mis certaines convenances au placard. Par contre, elle devait être encore endormie car depuis quand trouvait-elle que Yuri Lowell avait des yeux magnifiques ?

« Terca Lumireis à Roxy. » fit l'épéiste en claquant des doigts près de son oreille, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

« Je suis réveillée, merci. » grommela-t-elle en prenant une position assise tandis que son colocataire de la nuit s'éloignait un peu… et qu'elle finisse par tiquer sur ses dernières paroles. « Tu m'as appelée comment au juste ? »

« Pas fait attention… »

Elle comptait lui sortir une réplique bien acide quand il choisit ce moment pour se tourner dos à elle et, visiblement, ramasser quelque chose au sol. En temps normaux, ça l'aurait pas affectée mais là, il était torse nu et la lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'elle puisse avoir une pleine vue sur ce fessier parfaitement mis en valeur par ce pantalon noir. Certes, ce n'était pas anormal qu'elle détaille le physique d'un homme mais ça ne lui prenait que lorsqu'elle le rencontrait pour la première fois. Or, cela faisait un moment qu'elle côtoyait Yuri donc ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu son postérieur.

« Ca t'arrives souvent ce genre de choses ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, la ramenant immédiatement à la situation initiale. « Crier dans ton sommeil je veux dire. »

« Je ne sais pas et j'aurais vraiment préféré que ça ne soit pas toi qui t'en aperçoive en premier. » répondit-elle en se levant puis en allant fouiller dans son sac. « Tu veux bien allumer la lampe s'il te plait ? »

Aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à se rendormir dans l'immédiat donc autant être productive, raison pour laquelle elle avait, au cas où, embarqué une partie du courrier du Commandant avec elle, à la fois dans le but de le trier et aussi dans celui de se faire une idée de qui pouvait bien lui courir après en ce moment.

« Sérieux, tu comptes bosser en pleine nuit ? » la questionna Yuri en la regardant retourner dans son lit avec un gros paquet de lettres cachetées.

« Je n'arriverai pas à retrouver le sommeil et j'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées. » répondit Sodia en vérifiant qu'elle avait assez de lumière avec la lampe à huile sur la table de chevet. « De plus, tu ne vas pas te rendormir tout de suite, ça j'en suis certaine. »

Rien que le langage corporel du jeune homme lui montrait qu'il était très alerte, signe qu'il ne venait pas de se réveiller et qu'il avait, probablement, somnoler ou dormi d'un œil. En même temps, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour s'installer par terre…

« C'est sûr que si… » commença-t-il sur un ton exaspéré avant qu'elle ne le coupe brutalement.

« Il n'y a rien de vital pour l'Empire dans ce courrier et, si tu es toujours intéressé, il est possible qu'il y ait une lettre d'une certaine duchesse aux tendances nymphomanes qui a de nouveau quelques propositions indécentes à faire au Commandant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle entama sa lecture, tombant sans surprise sur une nouvelle proposition de fiançailles qui devait surement venir d'une jeune femme un peu trop superficielle vu comme elle soulignait sa soi-disant beauté extérieure. Elle avait presque fini de lire le deuxième paragraphe qu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle et, sans surprise, une mèche de cheveux lui chatouiller le bras. Sodia sortit du paquet la fameuse lettre de la duchesse, aisément repérable de par la couleur rouge de son enveloppe, et la remit à Yuri.

-§-

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il voulait s'échapper de ce traquenard mais Flynn savait qu'il était coincé et ce, peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Il ne trouvait pas cela acceptable de manipuler ainsi deux de ses amis et cette nuit, quand il avait entendu crier, il serait immédiatement venu frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sodia si Judith ne l'avait pas arrêté puis forcé à la suivre jusqu'à l'endroit d'où elle avait une pleine vue sur la fenêtre de la chambre en question.

« Tout va bien à présent. » fit la krytienne avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. « Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que nous faisons est mal. » soupira le chevalier en priant intérieurement pour que tout cela cesse enfin. « Et puis que peuvent-ils lire de si intéressant pour que Yuri ne bouge pas ? »

« J'avoue que je me le demande aussi… Ca a l'air amusant en tout cas. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Flynn eut le déclic : cela devait être toutes les demandes en mariage que Sodia prenait soin d'enlever de sa correspondance professionnelle et qu'elle lui synthétisait ensuite oralement. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez face au constat que ses lettres n'étaient en sécurité nulle part…


	6. Tentative 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Un an et demi que je l’avais pas continuée celle-ci… Merci à Fjeil et Eydol pour leurs commentaires qui m’ont donné envie de reprendre cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

 

**Tentative 5**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Yuri était en proie à de multiples interrogations concernant sa relation avec Sodia O’Daly. Ce n’était pas qu’il voulait couper les liens avec elle mais… disons que la manière dont son intérêt pour elle évoluait le laissait perplexe.

Déjà, quand il s’était réveillé à l’auberge de Dahngrest, il avait constaté qu’elle n’était certainement pas très pudique et qu’elle n’avait pas peur de partager sa chambre avec un homme qui n’était pas de sa famille ou son mari – vu qu’elle avait tourné le dos à son statut au sein de la noblesse, cela ne l’étonnait pas qu’elle n’en respecte plus certains codes. Il s’était aussi dit que même si elle était loin d’être une beauté pulpeuse comme Judith ou une jeune fille à la pureté flagrante comme Estelle, elle possédait elle aussi des atouts qui, vu les cicatrices qu’elle possédait, étaient ceux d’une farouche guerrière dont la férocité égalait la valeur de ce qu’elle souhaitait protéger – rien que les évènements de Zaude lui avait prouvé qu’elle avait les capacités pour aller jusqu’au bout et ce, même si elle regretterait amèrement son geste par la suite.

Jusqu’à cette nuit à Aurnion, il considérait qu’elle était une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et cela s’arrêtait là.

Il ne dormait pas au moment où il l’avait entendue commencer à se tourner et à se retourner dans ses draps et il n’y aurait pas prêté plus d’attention si elle ne s’était pas mise à parler dans son sommeil. Il n’avait pas tout saisi mais vu le ton employé pour parler à cette Sarah, ce que Sodia vivait dans ses songes était loin d’être agréable. Yuri venait de se lever quand la jeune femme s’était mise à pousser un cri déchirant, faisant qu’il s’était précipité auprès d’elle pour la réveiller.

Après coup, il avait compris qu’il s’était vraiment inquiété pour elle et il en était à se demander si tous deux ne faisaient pas le même genre de cauchemars vu qu’ils avaient chacun vécu un profond traumatisme psychique à Zaude.

Pendant environ une heure ou deux, ils s’étaient amusés à lire ces demandes de fiançailles pour Flynn et si Yuri avait bien rit, il avait quand même un peu plaint son meilleur ami qui, comme toujours, était un véritable aimant à femmes. Cette lecture s’interrompit quand le jeune homme sentit comme un poids contre son épaule et qu’il s‘aperçut que c’était Sodia qui s’était endormie. Normalement, il se serait contenté de l’allonger lentement pour qu’elle ne se réveille pas mais ses yeux n’avaient pas pu s’empêcher de noter que la boutonnière de la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme s’était ouverte et, étant un homme, il avait instinctivement jeté un œil…

Il était certain qu’elle n’avait pas une poitrine généreuse comme Judith mais il savait à présent qu’à cet endroit précis, Estelle la surpassait, même si c’était de peu. C’était loin d’être une chose le gênant chez une femme – il n’avait jamais vraiment compris cette fascination que certains avaient pour des seins énormes et préférait de loin une fille avec une silhouette harmonieuse. Il remarqua aussi que la rousse avait deux petits grains de beauté au-dessus du sein droit et il se doutait que si elle avait été nue, il en aurait repéré d’autres – une mode venue des nobles était de se dessiner de faux grains de beauté et de cacher les vrais sous une épaisse couche de maquillage, une lubie que Yuri n’avait pas du tout appréciée chez certaines filles avec qui il avait eu une relation se limitant à un simple flirt.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard qu’il se posa des questions sur sa vie sentimentale… et qu’il réalisa que cela faisait depuis sa chasse à l’aque-blastia qu’il n’avait pas eu la moindre partie de jambes en l’air, étant beaucoup trop occupé avec son travail au sein de la guilde pour dénicher un coup d’un soir qui n’allait pas lui prendre toutes ses économies – bon, il pouvait se permettre d’aller dans un lupanar une fois de temps en temps maintenant qu’il avait un peu d’argent mais c’était moins intéressant que de jouer au jeu de la séduction dans une taverne.

A vingt-deux ans, il avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui pour s’amuser un peu mais il n’était plus intéressé par l’idée de partager son lit avec une inconnue. Il pouvait toujours tenter ce genre d’aventure avec Judith mais il y avait conflit d’intérêt et c’était une amie donc non. Estelle, ce n’était même pas la peine de l’envisager, surtout que Rita et Flynn chercheraient à avoir sa tête rien que pour avoir osé proposer cela. Concernant la magicienne, là aussi il ne fallait pas essayer sauf si finir cramé était l’objectif souhaité.

Et Sodia… De toutes les filles qu’il avait parmi ses connaissances, elle était peut-être celle qui l’intéressait le plus, ce qui était particulièrement troublant car jusqu’à récemment, ils étaient incapables de s’entendre.

Sa réflexion se serait arrêtée là s’il n’avait pas, une nuit, fait un rêve où il était à plat ventre sur un lit, torse nu, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête… et la rousse dans une tenue légère qui lui fouettait le dos avec une cravache. Quand il s’était réveillé, Yuri était encore estomaqué par cette vision… puis fut pris d’un rire nerveux à l’instant où il vit que son corps avait apparemment beaucoup apprécié cette vision – une longue, très longue douche froide fut de rigueur.

A présent, le revoilà à Zaphias, d’une part parce qu’il avait une livraison à y faire et d’autre part pour prendre des nouvelles des bas-quartiers ainsi que de ses amis. Il en profita aussi pour récupérer ses vêtements de rechange qu’il avait laissé dans sa chambre à la Comète, essentiellement parce qu’il avait enfin deviné qui était en possession de ses fringues : Ioder en personne, ce sale gosse qui avait des vues sur son cul depuis il ne savait quand et qu’il aurait dû laisser mourir noyé quand il en avait eu l’occasion. Judith avait été gonflée de lui faire ce coup-là et, un jour où il arriverait à lui mettre la main dessus, il trouverait comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Une fois son travail pour Brave Vesperia achevé, Yuri emprunta le passage secret menant au palais et profita que personne ne le voyait pour enfiler cette tenue de chevalier correspondant à la brigade de Leblanc qu’il avait gardée au cas où. Ainsi, une fois arrivé à destination, il évolua dans les couloirs sans attirer l’attention et put se rendre au bureau du Commandant sans être reconnu.

« J’ai une réunion importante dans quelques minutes donc faites vite. » avait déclaré Flynn, le nez plongé dans la paperasse.

« Trop occupé à répondre à tes prétendantes pour dire bonjour ? »

A cette phrase, son meilleur ami leva brusquement les yeux vers lui et, après quelques secondes de flottement, un soupir agacé se fit entendre tandis que l’épéiste ôtait le casque qu’il portait.

« Yuri… » grogna le chevalier en se levant de son bureau. « Où est-ce que tu as eu cette tenue ? »

« J’avais le choix entre ça et le costume de soubrette de Judy. » répondit l’intéressé en s’éventant avec sa main. « Et j’avais oublié à quel point il faisait chaud là-dedans… »

Flynn se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, signe qu’il n’avait pas de temps à lui accorder pour leurs chamailleries habituelles, et il lui emboîta le pas quand celui-ci sortit de la pièce, certainement pour se rendre à cette réunion qu’il avait évoquée au début. Par contre, Yuri ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’il manquait quelqu’un…

« Tu as perdu ton chien de garde ? » demanda l’épéiste qui trouvait curieux que Sodia ne soit pas dans les parages.

« Elle avait une affaire personnelle à régler. » répondit le chevalier avec un léger froncement de sourcils, signe qu’il était soucieux. « A part ça, comment ça se passe pour Brave Vesperia ? »

L’échange de nouvelles et de banalités fut assez rapide étant donné que leur dernière entrevue datait d’une quinzaine de jours et que rien de très important n’était arrivé durant ce laps de temps. Par contre, Yuri trouvait curieux que Flynn n’ait pas tiqué sur le fait qu’il se soit d’abord intéressé à la rousse… Lui cachait-il quelque chose la concernant ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

« Dis-moi, il y a un truc qui me dérange mais je ne sais pas si je peux t’en parler. » déclara le garçon des rues en repensant à cette nuit à Aurnion.

« Décide-toi vite car je n’ai plus qu’une minute à t’accorder. » le prévint le Commandant en s’arrêtant près d’une armure ornementale.

« Par rapport à Sodia, qui est Sarah ? »

Cette question prenait visiblement le chevalier au dépourvu qui, après avoir vérifié que personne n’était près d’eux, lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » demanda Flynn en baissant la voix. « C’est impossible qu’elle t’en ait parlé. »

« Disons qu’à Aurnion, j’ai partagé sa chambre avec elle et qu’elle a marmonné ce prénom dans son sommeil. » répondit Yuri de la même manière, notant que si son meilleur ami n’était manifestement pas ravi d’entendre parler de cette Sarah, il n’avait fait aucune remarque sur le fait qu’il ait dormi dans la même pièce qu’une femme. Bizarre ça…

« Sarah Devon est la sœur aînée de Sodia ainsi que la femme du Baron Devon qui était un proche de Cumore. Pour avoir déjà eu affaire à Lady Devon, je peux t’assurer qu’elle est tout le contraire de sa cadette. »

De bonnes chances donc que cette femme et son mari incarnaient tout ce qu’il détestait chez la noblesse. Pas étonnant que la seule rousse qu’il appréciait fasse des cauchemars…

« Et je présume que la fameuse affaire personnelle est une histoire de famille. » fit le garçon des rues en grinçant des dents, n’ayant pas besoin de plus d’éléments pour savoir que c’était cela qui inquiétait tant Flynn. « Je vais voir si je lui mets la main dessus. »

« Tu n’y es pas obligé. » lui rétorqua son meilleur ami bien qu’il cachait difficilement son soulagement.

« Tu as du travail et moi j’ai fini le mien. En prime, vaut mieux qu’elle se défoule sur moi que sur quelqu’un d’autre. »

Après une légère hésitation, le Commandant lui fit un signe de tête et se rendit à sa réunion tandis que l’épéiste, après avoir remit correctement son déguisement, partit en quête de Sodia.

Il avait d’abord commencé par interroger quelques chevaliers en prétendant qu’il avait une missive urgente pour la jeune femme et leurs témoignages lui avait tous indiqué qu’elle avait quitté le palais il y avait peu. Une fois qu’il eut l’adresse du manoir du Baron Devon, Yuri repassa par le passage secret pour remettre ses vêtements habituels avant de sortir dans le quartier noble et de commencer à chercher le lieu voulu.

Comme toujours, la majorité des habitants de ce quartier le regardait de haut ou bien parlait dans son dos – contrairement à ce que cet homme qui empestait le parfum était en train de raconter à cette femme aux joues trop fardées, il se lavait bien plus souvent que certaines personnes qui masquaient leur odeur corporelle sous un flacon entier d’eau de Cologne – mais il avait mieux à faire que de se soucier d’eux.

Ses yeux cherchaient la demeure des Devon quand il entendit des éclats de voix quelques mètres plus loin. Deux femmes se disputaient puis un grand bruit retentit, comme si l’on avait renversé quelque chose avec un coup de pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, il repéra Sodia qui s’éloignait d’un pas rapide d’un manoir. Vu la manière dont elle serrait ses poings et le regard noir qu’elle avait, cette réunion de famille s’était très mal passée…

Il s’apprêtait à la rejoindre quand un homme d’une quarantaine d’années – à son accoutrement, c’était clairement un noble – la rattrapa et essaya de la calmer… en vain vu que quand il lui toucha le bras, la jeune femme s’écarta d’un pas et le gifla avec force.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » s’exclama la rousse avec rage. « Jamais je ne donnerai mon accord pour cette mascarade ! »

Puis elle s’en alla, passant à coté de Yuri sans le voir.

L’épéiste hésita un peu sur quoi faire mais en voyant le noble qui envisageait visiblement de rattraper la jeune femme, il le stoppa en lui faisant un croche-pied, faisant tomber celui-ci sur le sol de tout son long avant de faire demi-tour en marchant sur la main de l’individu… puis en accélérant le pas quand il nota que des chevaliers l’avait vu faire et qu’il risquait fort de devoir rendre des comptes à Flynn plus tôt que prévu s’il ne leur faussait pas très vite compagnie.

Après avoir réussi in extremis à se réfugier dans le passage secret, il s’était de nouveau changé pour à nouveau se faire passer pour un chevalier impérial. Il avait caché ses vêtements dans une sacoche et était retourné au palais pour essayer de savoir où avait pu passer Sodia. Il découvrit vite qu’elle n’était pas revenue et, utilisant le prétexte de la missive urgente, il partit à sa recherche dans les rues de la capitale impériale – il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire quand il croisa ceux qui étaient à sa recherche et que ceux-ci étaient venus lui demander s’il n’avait pas vu un individu suspect aux longs cheveux noirs.

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches, il avait fini par la trouver dans un lieu où il n’aurait jamais pensé la voir : la taverne de la Comète, plus précisément la table du fond qui était celle où se mettaient ceux qui voulaient avoir la paix. Vu la bouteille qu’elle avait en face d’elle, elle ne comptait pas retourner à son poste avant un bon moment…

« Laissez-moi seule. » grommela-t-elle en se versant un verre de ce qui ressemblait fort au cidre un peu trop acide que l’on trouvait ici. « Et puis qu’est-ce que vous faites là au juste ? »

« C’est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question. »

En l’entendant, Sodia se mit à le fixer avec de grands yeux avant de lâcher un soupir agacé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue Lowell ? » demanda-t-elle en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

« Longue histoire. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

« Même chose. »

Elle allait probablement ajouter quelque chose quand deux chevaliers impériaux entrèrent dans la taverne. En les entendant prononcer son nom, Yuri se doutait fortement du pourquoi on le cherchait et s’avéra plutôt heureux de son déguisement… du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne avec qui il était en train de parler.

La lieutenant avait eu l’air très tentée de le dénoncer mais, après avoir demandé ce que l’on pouvait bien lui reprocher cette fois-ci, elle ne vendit pas la mèche et invita les deux chevaliers à aller voir ailleurs car ils la dérangeaient. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de s’asseoir, ce qu’il fit après que les deux chevaliers soient partis tout en ôtant ce casque sous lequel il crevait de chaud.

« Je ne pense pas que mon beau-frère sache que tu es ami avec le Commandant mais s’il l’apprend… » commença Sodia en grimaçant. « Si je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour le discréditer publiquement… »

« Ce type est une telle enflure ? » questionna Yuri, se demandant s’il n’avait pas été trop gentil avec l’individu.

Il y eut un silence avant que la jeune femme ne se rapproche de lui tout en jetant des coups d’œil sur toutes les personnes présentes.

« Il y a un endroit où ce serait possible de parler sans oreilles indiscrètes ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Bien que l’épéiste avait confiance en ceux des bas-quartiers, il n’était pas impossible que l’un d’eux soit à l’affût d’un ragot quelconque à monnayer – il avait d’ailleurs un doute sur l’ivrogne accoudé au bar et qui semblait plus frais qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

Yuri fit donc signe à Sodia de le suivre dans la chambre qu’il louait toujours à l’étage – il embarqua au passage deux gobelets et la bouteille de cidre. Une fois à l’intérieur, il ferma la porte à clé puis ôta quelques pièces de cette fichue armure avant de s’installer près de la fenêtre.

« Désolé pour le bazar mais j’avais pas prévu de recevoir. » déclara-t-il tandis que la jeune femme s’asseyait sur son lit.

« Ce n’est rien. » dit-elle en attardant un peu son regard sur les épées accrochées au mur. « L’espace est plutôt bien optimisé en tout cas. »

Il posa ce qu’il avait en main sur la table puis remplit les deux gobelets avant d’en tendre un à la jeune femme. Il prit ensuite l’autre avant de s’asseoir à côté d’elle, laissant environ trente centimètres entre eux, et attendit patiemment en buvant une gorgée de cidre…

« Ils veulent que je leur fasse un gosse. »

Yuri faillit recracher ce qu’il avait en bouche en entendant ces mots. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû aussi s’essuyer les pieds sur ce type…

« C’est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il après avoir posé son gobelet sur la table, jugeant cela plus prudent. « Une nouvelle mode stupide ? »

« Je dirais plutôt ma sœur qui ne veut pas perdre la face. » répondit Sodia en grognant. « Cela fait plutôt mauvais effet pour elle de ne toujours pas avoir eu d’enfant et comme elle et son mari sont plutôt du genre à ne pas aimer utiliser une domestique aux origines incertaines comme poule pondeuse, c’est moi qui les intéresse. »

Après ces mots, la rousse avala le contenu de son verre d’un trait puis utilisa des mots bien fleuris pour décrire sa sœur et son beau-frère – l’épéiste constata à quel point son vocabulaire était riche dans ce domaine et que, jusqu’ici, il n’en avait entendu qu’une petite fraction, signe qu’elle ne devait probablement pas le détester autant qu’il se l’était imaginé.

« En gros, l’idée était que tu te fasses engrosser par l’autre abruti que j’ai croisé. » grimaça Yuri dont l’opinion sur la noblesse ne s’arrangeait pas. « Très sympathique… T’en a d’autres des comme ça ou bien je peux espérer boire mon verre sans risquer de m’étrangler ? »

Sodia eut un léger rire amusé, signe qu’elle était déjà de meilleure humeur.

« Et tu comptes faire comment pour échapper à la prison cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de le regarder de bas en haut. « Ce déguisement ne va pas marcher longtemps et le Commandant sait où te trouver. »

L’épéiste était effectivement un peu embêté, surtout que Flynn savait très bien quelle était sa couverture donc compliqué de lui échapper sur ce coup…

« En panne d’idées ? » questionna la rousse avec un sourcil haussé.

« Ouais… » admit-il en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. « A part quitter la ville, j’suis un peu coincé. »

« Alors je peux peut-être arranger ça… »

En voyant ce rictus moqueur qu’elle avait sur les lèvres, Yuri sentait d’avance que cette option n’allait pas forcément beaucoup lui plaire…

-§-

Quand il était venu aux oreilles de Flynn que Yuri avait encore dépassé les bornes, il avait soupiré de dépit avant de se mettre lui-même à sa recherche en fouillant ses cachettes habituelles. Au final, à la nuit tombée, il ne l’avait pas trouvé et tout semblait indiquer qu’il avait quitté Zaphias avant de se faire prendre – même si le chevalier n’appréciait pas le baron Devon, il était bien obligé de prendre sa plainte en considération vu le nombre de témoins de la scène et son cher meilleur ami ne pourrait pas échapper éternellement à la justice.

Il se rendait à ses appartements quand il nota de la lumière sous la porte de Sodia… et des ricanements.

Intrigué, Flynn colla discrètement son oreille contre la porte… et reconnut la voix de Yuri qui grognait après la rousse – de ce qu’il comprenait, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de se déguiser en femme pour ne pas se faire prendre et pouvoir discrètement quitter la ville le lendemain.

Le Commandant se pinça l’arête du nez en se disant qu’il allait devoir se lever plus tôt afin d’empêcher son ami d’enfance de se faire la malle. Encore une journée chargée en perspective…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB : … et le lendemain, Yuri gagna deux nuits gratuites en cellule, petit-déjeuner compris dans la formule.

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu beaucoup mal barré le Flynn...


End file.
